Togetherness & Family
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: During a storm, Ryuji reflects on what he has gained himself in this world.


**Togetherness & Family**

Lightning flashed across the night sky as rain poured heavily onto rooftops. Between flashes of lightning were crashes of thunder which almost sounded like loud explosions. In the Hiramihama area in the city of Sakakino lived the Katsura family. However, both mother and father were on an overseas business trip leaving their daughters alone. The two girls weren't alone, though. They had a houseguest living with them who went by the name of Ryuji Hasuma.

Ryuji came into their lives quite suddenly as a transfer student along with other transfer students and he sat next to Kotonoha. They soon became friends. They didn't stay just friends for long as after Kotonoha had experienced a nasty breakup with her boyfriend, who had been cheating on her with a girl she had considered her best friend, she and Ryuji began dating and were now a couple. Unlike Makoto, Ryuji was faithful to her. He was also very aggressive, mostly with a scowl on his face, and he enjoyed fighting. He was also very brave and would protect her like a knight in shining armor (except his armor was black).

Tonight, however, our brave 'knight' was trembling under his blanket which was draped over his body as he tried to hide himself from the dreadful noise. As you can see, Ryuji was-

THUNDER CRASHES

Ryuji suddenly cried out and hide his head under the blanket.

As you can see, Ryuji Hasuma was afraid of thunder.

"Damn storm," he grumbled. "Why won't it stop?" He looked at his alarm clock. It was 2 am in the morning. "I can't fucking believe this." The loud thunder prevented him from falling asleep and this storm seemed like it was going to last until morning.

Ryuji had started staying with Kotonoha and her little sister Kokoro after their parents left for their business trip. They trusted the delinquent-looking young man with their daughters since the two girls had vouched for him. Kokoro even insisted that Ryuji stay as a houseguest with his own room. The parents were convinced to allow him to stay as long as he looked after their two daughters.

Ryuji, while tough looking in general, hated thunder. The loud noises were just so frightening and he had grown up with that fear since he was a little boy. He put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, willing for the storm to stop. The door to his room opened and Kotonoha peered inside, "Ryuji-kun, are you awake?" She cried out when she heard another crash of thunder. "Oh my, no wonder he hates them," she said to herself. "Ryuji-kun?" she asked. She then saw him poking his head out from under the blanket but she was startled as his eyes glowed in the dark.

"Oh, hey, Koto-chan," he greeted weakly. "Can't sleep?"

"The storm kept me up," said Kotonoha. "How are you doing?"

"Can't sleep either," he answered. Kotonoha approached the bed and crawled under the blanket with him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Keeping you company," she answered.

Now lying side by side under the covers, Kotonoha draped an arm around him. "I'm so glad you decided to come stay with me."

"Well, it would be rude if I rejected a generous offer like that, especially from my girl," he said, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair. "I can't believe your parents let me move in."

"Well, they trust you and they know you and Loki-san will look after us," said Kotonoha. Another loud crash of thunder caused Ryuji to bury his face into Kotonoha's soft breasts. Smiling gently, she rubbed his head. "It's alright, Ryuji-kun. The thunder can't hurt you. I'm here."

Kotonoha was impressed by his strength and bravery, but at times like these she could see his vulnerable side and remembered that he wasn't exactly perfect. That didn't matter to her, though. He was brave when it counted and always by her side when she needed him. Also, she liked it whenever he depended on her instead of the other way around. "I'll protect you," she said.

"…thanks," he mumbled. He was embarrassed by his fear of thunder but there was nothing he could do about it now but to endure until the storm stopped.

"Onee-chan? Onii-chan?" The couple looked over to the door to see Kokoro. She then ran over and crawled under the blanket to take up the space between the couple.

As she faced Ryuji, he asked, "The thunder scares you?" She nodded. "Well, you're not the only one who feels that way." Another crash of thunder forced them to hide under the blanket again.

"Onii-chan, your eyes are glowing."

"Yeah, they do that."

"That's cool."

"Thanks, now let's try to grab some shuteye, OK? I just wanna catch some Z's."

"True, we need to sleep," agreed Kotonoha. "Oyasumi, Ryuji-kun, Kokoro-chan."

"Oyasumi, Onii-chan, Onee-chan."

"Oyasumi, Koto-chan, Kokoro-chan."

He was an alien to this world but he was no longer alone.

He had family.

**KR CHROME: Just a fluffy piece that wouldn't leave my mind. Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Now, please, be sure to review and maybe suggest some future stuff for me. Or even write up a scene about your favorite KRD couple.**


End file.
